OW! STOP IT!
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: *pinch pinch* OW! Stop that! This funny fic is dedicated to my friend, Chelsea, AKA Patamon. Hope you guys like it. R+R!!!


****

OW! STOP IT!

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me, this is my eighth fic posted! And it's humor. The cards belong to me as well; I mean the ones I made. One more thing, this fic uses dubbed names. No flames please, and, I hope you enjoy! Sorry if this is short for you. I hate chapters; people get lost in reading them! R+R!!!!!! And by now, you should've known that all the silly cards I made up were all together. Enjoy, R+R!

Key:

__

thoughts

"talking"

~*~scene change~*~

*flashback* 

(A/N:) author's note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Sat. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Li at a Picnic~*~

"So Sakura, have you been sensing any Clow Cards lately?" "Iie, not since the capture of the Shut Up card, right Li-kun? "Hai." The trio kept chatting till they heard something. Sakura opened her pack. And guess what?

"Hey Kid..." Kero said as his eyes turned from swirly to his normal dotted eyes. "KERO?!" they all said in unison. "What?! What?! What?!" "Kero-chan! What are you doing in my pack?!" "I don't know, a hungry feeling came over me and BAM! I was in here." "Liar..." Li mumbled. (A/N: I'm makin' the BAM! Card soon!) "Li-kun, be nice." Madison was looking at them with a sweatdrop. 

Sakura, Li, and Kero were facing each other with death glares on their faces. 'Be nice guys!' was written all over Sakura's face. 'I wanna eat!!!' was all over Kero's of course. A 'Why did you have to bring that stuffed animal here look?!' was printed all over Li's face.

"Can we like finish off the picnic already guys?" Madison said. They all sweatdropped, with dotted eyes and huge mouths. (A/N: You know...) And Sakura did an anime fall while she was at it. Madison giggled. "I'm good at the silence, killing glare contest breaking aren't I???" Sakura got up and blinked. "What is it?" Madison asked. "A Clow Card." said Li, as he was sensing it too.

~*~Sunday, the trio gather~*~

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled out as she put on her rollerblades and protection. She skated out fast! She avoided objects just incase. But.... **WHAM! **She ran into Li. No duh can someone avoid a hot guy as hot as him. "Gomen-ne Li-kun!!!" "Daijobu Sakura." "Arigatou!" Li helped her up. Madison was there already. Sakura gave Li a soft kiss. Leaving him blushing like crazy.

Madison said, "Ok, Lasin Board time!" Madison had her camcorder rolling. Li took out the Lasin Board and called out the incantations.

"Source of Light

With Ancient Spin

Send Forth The Magic Power Within!

Force

Know My Plight

Release The Light!!!"

The Lasin Board beamed at Sakura. "What?!" they all said. "I..I have the Clow Card?!" "I'm afraid so Sakura..." Li said. Sakura then did something strange. She started pinching everybody. "It must be the Pinch Card!" Kero said. Li then was also taken over by the Pinch Card! Madison and Kero watched as they both pinched each other over and over. PINCH! "OW!" PINCH! "HOE?!" PINCH! "AHH!" PINCH! "STOP IT!" (A/N: Ouchies!)

Li pinched Sakura's 'rear end'. (A/N: I'm evil...eeevvvviiiiiillllll....blame my humorous personality, BWAHAHAHA!) "HOE?!" Sakura screamed as she jumped up. Li was blushing madly! Madison and Kero were cracking up, with Madison trying to keep recording the event.

Sakura made a come back by poking Li in his 'rear end'! "HEY!!!" he jumped. Madison couldn't keep recording anymore, Kero and her fell to the ground laughing. (A/N: So am I.) Kero then snapped out of it and told Sakura to catch the card.

"Pinchy Card

Return To Your Power

Confined!!!

Pinchy Card!!!"

And the card was sealed. Li and Sakura were blushing madly. "Gomen-ne Sakura..." "Ehhh, it's ok Li-kun." They both apologized and went home...**WHAM! **"HOOEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

__

Another UnEnd!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Pinch Up Card idea all came from my friend, Chelsea. Pretty good eh? Thank you sssoooo much! I wrote this one for her! (Since she keeps pinching everyone at school.) Sorry for not writing this yester day. My schedule's flipping up! I'm, from now on, going to write as many fics as I can!!! E-mail me at CCSakura_Kinomoto@yahoo.com, you can IM my ID, or IM my AIM screen name: CherryBlossomCS. IM DigiDestinHiKari to get me incase! Please R+R! And sorry if it was short. But this was longer than the last one! Sorry with all the incantations. I wanted to write them that way, seemed cooler. Besides, it looks neat! I looked everywhere for Li's short version of the Lasin Board incantation.


End file.
